Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz
Dr. Bernadette Maryann Rostenkowski-Wolowitz'full name before marriage first revealed in "The Herb Garden Germination" (S4E20), full name after marriage confirmed in The Stag Convergence (S5E22) , ('née Rostenkowski), Ph.D., is a former waitress at the Cheesecake Factory and has earned her Ph.D in microbiology and has a lucrative job at a pharmaceutical company. She began dating Howard Wolowitz in "The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary" and eventually married him in "The Countdown Reflection", Season 5 finale. She has her own apartment in Pasadena which Howard eventually moved into finally leaving his mother's house. In Season 7, they start thinking about raising a family after Howard's mother has to convalesce. After Mrs. Wolowitz died in "The Comic Book Store Regeneration", Howard and Bernadette eventually moved back into Howard's house. They since have renovated the house and are preparing for parenthood "The Valentino Submergence". Biography Character History/Early Life (Before the show) Bernadette was born at some point in approximately the 1980s to Mike Rostenkowski and his wife. She has 5 siblings, one of them is a brother named Joey. Bernadette, like Howard, is on bad terms with her mother, who's over-protectiveness caused issues for her when she was growing up. Bernadette's height is a sensitive topic for her, similar to Howard and Leonard, as well as she believes her small stature is linked to her mother smoking cigarettes while she was pregnant with her. Her mother ran an illegal daycare center in the basement and worked full time and Bernadette had to take care of her siblings, which was hellish for her. In her teens she entered beauty pageants including one for Miss California Quiznos of 1999. Bernadette went to Catholic school, then to into college to study and got a job at the Cheesecake Factory to pay her tuition, where she met Penny. She received her Ph.D. in microbiology in "The Roommate Transmogrification" and subsequently accepted a job with a big pharmaceutical company called Zangen in which she earned a lot more money. Season 1 Bernadette has no appearances in any episodes of Season 1. Season 2 Bernadette has no appearances in any episodes of Season 2. Season 3 Bernadette makes her first appearance in "The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary" where she meets Howard via Penny and goes out to dinner with her and Leonard who are dating. Bernadette and Howard were not able to find anything they have in common, but then they started bonding when they found out they both have overbearing mothers. Bernadette argues over the fact that he hasn't called her, but things are healed when he plays a song for her on a keyboard piano at the Cheesecake Factory ("The Vengeance Formulation"). Bernadette shows an interest in Leonard's physics work and Howard becomes jealous but Bernadette tells him not to worry and affectionately calls him Tushy Face (His mother's affectionate name for him) in front of Leonard ("The Gorilla Experiment"). In "The Psychic Vortex", Bernadette and Howard have dinner with Penny and Leonard. She is shown to have control over Sheldon (like his mother) when she sends him to bed as she knows about dealing with stubborn children ("The Einstein Approximation"). In "The Plimpton Stimulation", Howard tells Raj that he and Bernadette broke up a few weeks ago. Season 4 She accepts Howard's marriage proposal in The Herb Garden Germination. Season 5 She and Howard get married in the season finale, The Countdown Reflection. Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Physical Appearance Bernadette is almost 5' (1.52 m), with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her wardrobe mainly consists of red-frame glasses, petite cardigans, knee-length floral skirts, nylons and black flats. She also wears necklaces, most notably a cross as she was raised in a family or the star that Howard gave to her when he went to space. Her hairstyle is wavy with bangs and is usually untied, though occasionally is worn in a low side ponytail or with a headband. Appearances Family Not much is known about Bernadette's family. Howard joked that her parents' names were Adolf and Eva and her brother's name was Ricky even though he hadn't met him yet. Her surname indicates she has Polish descent, which makes sense as she claims her family is Catholic, Poland's most common religion. Howard's mother refers to her as "that little Catholic girl". This fact is further reinforced by Howard's mother refers to her as "little Polish girl" when Howard was on ISS. Bernadette's mother used to make Bernadette crazy like Howard's mother does to Howard. She used to run an illegal daycare in the basement, which was part of the reason that Bernadette has a dislike of children. She used to smoke cigarettes when she was pregnant with Bernadette, which is a reason, according to Bernadette, as to why she is short. She wouldn't let Bernadette ride a bike because she was worried she would hit a bump and lose her virginity (which she eventually lost in a Toyota Camry). When Bernadette first appeared, her mother was still picking out her clothes daily. Bernadette's father Mike Rostenkowski is a retired police officer and she was always worried for his safety. According to Bernadette, he is a rude person and often bullies others. In "The Vacation Solution", Bernadette said that her father was retired, but still carried his gun as a fashion statement. She also gave Howard a list of topics to avoid when talking to him, implying that he is far-right wing. This list included: *Jimmy Carter *Gardeners *Foreign people *Homosexuals *Sean Penn *Vatican II *Gun Control *Organic food *designated hitter rule *Recycling *Howard being Jewish She also says that if he yells, it is a good sign, but if he is quiet, Howard should quickly back away, but in zig-zags. Mike Rostenkowski appeared in the last two episodes of Season 5 and in the "The Fish Guts Displacement", in which he appears to have befriended Howard. Her father describes her as four feet tall though she is four foot eleven inches. Mike taught his daughter to not take any crap, however because of his tendency to bully, Bernadette sometimes bullies others without realizing it. Penny helped her to realize this in "The Champagne Reflection". Bernadette has five sisters and brothers, as revealed in "The Scavenger Vortex" (S7E03), one of them is named Joey. She often took care of her younger siblings as a child, as Mrs. Rostenkowski worked full time, which was also another reason she doesn't like little kids ("The Shiny Trinket Maneuver", S5E12) and makes her competitive for she had to fight for everything with them ("The Scavenger Vortex"). She had a grandmother who died during Christmas 2009 ("The Maternal Congruence", S3E11). Her grandmother had a parrot, and once she lost her marbles, treated the remote control as if it were her pet parrot ("The Ornithophobia Diffusion", S5E09), Members *'Father:' Mike Rostenkowski *'Mother:' Mrs. Rostenkowski *'Brother:' Joey Rostenkowski *'Siblings:' Four Other Unnamed Siblings *'Husband:' Howard Wolowitz *'Father-in-law:' Mr. Wolowitz *'Mother-in-law:' Mrs. Wolowitz *'Half-Brother-in-law:' Josh Wolowitz Relationships Platonic Penny Bernadette knew Penny before the rest of the gang, as she worked as a waitress at the Cheesecake Factory with her. Penny was the person who introduced Howard to Bernadette due to a pact made by Howard and Leonard. By the fourth season, they become good friends and along with Amy they form a social group, hanging out together in Penny's apartment and occasionally go on a girls' night out. Like Penny and Amy (and even Sheldon), Bernadette doesn't like Raj's sister, Priya, because of her arrogance and controlling attitude. In "The Wildebeest Implementation", Priya invites Bernadette and Howard over to dine with her and Leonard. Amy talks her into spying on Priya and Leonard for Penny, but she eventually can't handle the pressure of lying and leaves abruptly. During her marriage to Howard in "The Countdown Reflection", Penny is Bernadette's bridesmaid and is one of the ordained ministers who marry her and Howard. She does snap at both Penny and Amy when they want to become Cinderella in "The Contractual Obligation Implementation". Howard really wanted her to be that . Bernadette gets Penny and interview at Zangen as a pharmaceutical sales representative in "The Locomotion Interruption". Though she does poorly in the job interview, Penny and her interviewer bond over their mutual fear of Bernadette. Penny calls her scary and something of a bully. She gets the job because neither of them wants to confront her. Later on, Penny shows a great deal of maturity in wanting to do a good job especially after Bernadette pestered her to study up on the company's products. Bernadette thinks Penny got the job because her interviewer really loves her. Bernadette gives Penny some advance material to studying before she begins her training and pushes her to study it and they get on each other's nerves. Amy is in the middle and finds them both confiding in her making her feel very popular. Finally Penny and Bernadette settle down and she helps Penny learn her company's product line. Penny makes Bernadette face up to her bullying ways in "The Champagne Reflection". Her boss Dan is still afraid of her and she yelled at him and his grandson after they lost the three-legged race at the company picnic. His grandson called her the mean kid with the big boobies. Bernadette is horrified when she realizes how everyone perceives her. Her father had taught her to not take any crap, and she can be even cruel with some of her comments without even knowing it. She thought she was the sweetest person she knew and should be in a tree baking cookies like a Keebler elf. She goes to apologize to Dan and finds out that due to his fear of her, they were paying for her daily coffee even after the company stopped doing that and gave her a private toilet on her floor that was meant for everyone. She now feels like she has to leave the company and starts crying. Dan wants her to stop and promises to keep paying for her coffee and then ups it to getting her an espresso machine. Bernadette has found a new way to get what she wants. Amy Amy and Bernadette are good friends, though not to the same extent as their individual friendship with Penny. Both of them do have doctorates in biology. All three of them are in the same social group. Although they are ultimately good friends, Bernadette does seem more uncomfortable around Amy when she makes outside of the box social comments, which Penny is more used to having put up with the guys, especially Sheldon, for five years, but does not comment on it if Amy is present. Amy often overshadows Bernadette and thinks of her as "not as cool as the rest of them" or tells Penny that she is "so needy and "so insecure" in "The Recombination Hypothesis". In the episode "The Wildebeest Implementation", Bernadette had been given the nickname 'Wildebeest' by Amy, but doesn't really appreciate Amy calling her that. In "The Isolation Permutation", due to the guilt she felt for leaving Amy out and going bridesmaid dress shopping only with Penny, she decided to make Amy her maid of honor. Even though she has known Penny longer than Amy and gets along better with Penny, she still has more similarities with Amy in terms of academics. Both of them are doctorate holders with majors under the branch of Biology. In "The Ornithophobia Diffusion", Sheldon called both of them biologists and asked them to get rid of the blue jay that had flown into his apartment and landed on his spot on the couch. In "The Parking Spot Escalation", Amy and Bernadette get into the middle of Sheldon and Howard's fight over Sheldon's former parking space. First they start insulting each other's guy's professional life and then get into their own sex lives. Bernadette has Amy's car towed and scratched, while Amy takes a swing at her with her purse, but breaks Penny's nose instead. They do make up over dinner at the Cheesecake Factory. In "The Hofstadter Insufficiency", Bernadette spends time with just Amy at a medical convention. They like getting able to talk shop without Penny around who prefers to talk about boys. While at the bar, two guys send drinks over to their table which excites both of them. Then Bernadette remarks that no one would blame her for following up because her boyfriend is so "Sheldon" making Amy mad. That night they make up and bond over having been hit on. When asked which guy they would have liked, each of them chooses a guy similar to each other's better half, suggesting Bernadette is attracted to Sheldon. In "The Anything Can Happen Recurrence", Amy and Bernadette go out to dinner lying to their significant others after they get tired of Penny and Sheldon's complaining and they get caught. In "The Focus Attenuation", Bernadette and Amy go out partying in Las Vegas while Penny stays in her room studying for her job. They return quite drunk urging Penny to join them at a male strip club. Amy steals Penny's laptop and Bernadette wants to get cozy with the male dancers. In "The Prom Equivalency", Bernie suggests that they throw a new prom on the roof since no one, except Penny, had a memorable one. They can get all dressed up, dress up their guys in tuxedos and slow dance with them too. Amy is equally excited and helps decorate the roof. Bernadette sends out the "E-vites" and they're all accepted. She gets so excited her voice goes up so high that the beagle next starts to howl. After Amy breaks up with Sheldon, Bernadette helps her through it since Penny has been busy as a newlywed. In "The 2003 Approximation", Sheldon asks Amy to become his roommate to replace Leonard who moved in with his wife. She declines; however, she does defend Sheldon when Bernadette calls him a weirdo. Amy finds him brilliant and insightful. Emily When Raj breaks the drawer in Emily's bedroom, Bernadette quips that she like her and will miss her since she feels that Raj's snooping will break them up. During "The Platonic Permutation", Bernadette acknowledges to Emily that they are close enough to agree that Howard is being creepy or an ass. Beverly Hofstadter During Sheldon's birthday party, Beverly attends it with Amy and Bernadette, but were not seen mingling. In "The Line Substitution Solution Penny had a girl's night dinner where she was trying to find some common ground with her mother-in-law. Beverly found more in common with scientists Bernadette and Amy discussing their work. Leonard Bernadette became friends with Leonard shortly after Penny introduced her to Howard. She became interested in Leonard's experiments, but they are only friends, as Howard and Bernadette are in a relationship (even though Howard felt threatened). Leonard is impressed how she can get Sheldon to do things such as go to bed, but then her mother ran an illegal daycare center and she was used to dealing with stubborn children ("The Einstein Approximation"). In a daydream of Raj in "The Thespian Catalyst", Leonard comforts Bernadette after he and Raj hear about Howard's accident when he was on his scooter and hit by a truck and she started crying. In "The Scavenger Vortex", Leonard and Bernadette are matched in their scavenger hunt and she keeps pushing him around because she is very competitive. Sheldon Of the group, Bernadette is the most patient with Sheldon's quirks and personality and often knows how to handle him. This action is most likely due to her experience in dealing with stubborn children. For instance, in "The Einstein Approximation", she is able to send Sheldon to bed with a few stern words, much to the surprise of the group. On another occasion, she was able to help him overcome his ornithophobia in "The Ornithophobia Diffusion", by persuading him to stroke the bird he was scared of. Finally, in "The Hawking Excitation", when Howard was getting his own back on Sheldon by being mean to him, she argued that he was being mean himself and stated, "Sheldon doesn't know when he's being mean because the part of his brain that should know is getting a wedgie from the rest of his brain," before ordering him to stop with his actions, with the exception of using Sheldon to get out of having to go dress shopping with Mrs. Wolowitz. In "The Clean Room Infiltration", Bernadette takes Sheldon to Amy's Christmas dinner, while singing cheery Christmas songs at the top of her lungs. Sheldon gets tired of it and turns off the music. She also takes him to the mall so Sheldon can buy a present to get revenge on Amy for kissing him in public. The evil plan backfires and Amy loves it. Sheldon also shows a great affection for Amy and admits that he loves her impressing Bernadette. Raj Bernadette's relationship with Raj is theoretically somewhat strained. Neither she, nor Howard, appreciate the fact that Raj has feelings for her and fantasizes about her, despite his selective mutism. She also feels awkward over the fact that Raj fell in love with his iPhone 4s. She has a hard time believing that Raj is straight due to his selective mutism and metro-sexual tendencies. In "The Countdown Reflection", she grabs Raj's hand as they watch Howard being launched into space. By season 7, when Raj can speak directly to her, Bernadette is asking his advice when it comes to dealing with her husband. They are great friends. In "The Big Bear Precipitation", Raj is getting too personal with his interest in Bernadette's gestation. They ask him to back off. Stuart In "The Occupation Recalibration", Bernadette visits the comic book store to replace one of Howard's comic books that she damaged with her curling iron. She doesn't want Howard to know since he already warned her about leaving her curling iron lying around. Stuart can't obtain one for a few days so he takes her to a rival store, Capitol Comics, who has one in stock. The owner is a condescending jerk who patronizes Stuart. Bernadette gets mad at him and leaves. Finally she goes back to buy it since she couldn't find one elsewhere also accepting a free cappuccino and a chocolate chip scone, though she originally wanted a blueberry scone. In the end she helps Stuart get back at him. In "The Bakersfield Expedition", the girls visit Stuart's place and Stuart helps them pick out some comic books to investigate their guys' interest in them. Bernadette also feels that Stuart is the perfect date for Raj in "The Hesitation Ramification". In "The Commitment Determination", Howard and Bernadette want Stuart to move out of their house. Howard wants Bernadette to break the news to him, but they can't because they learn that it's his birthday so they serve him a cupcake with a candle in it rather than serving him an eviction notice. In the early part of season 9, Bernadette keeps trying to get others to take Stuart in like Sheldon and Amy. Stuart eventually says that he is happy where he is and isn't planning on leaving their house. In "The Sales Call Sublimation", Stuart finally moves out into his own apartment. Though they don't want to admit it, Howard and Bernadette miss him. Romantic Glenn Glenn is Bernadette's tall ex-boyfriend and former college professor. Howard Main article: Howard and Bernadette Bernadette has been with Howard since the episode "The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary". Bernadette was introduced to Howard by Penny because of a pact Leonard made with Howard. After that, Bernadette dated Howard for a few more episodes until Howard announced that they had broken up "a few weeks ago" in "The Plimpton Stimulation". In "The Hot Troll Deviation", Howard revealed the reason they broke up and after he apologized they started dating again. In "The Herb Garden Germination", Howard proposed to Bernadette and she accepted; however, Bernadette's relationship with Howard, though loving and generally accommodating, is often strained due to Howard still living with his mother and his sensitivity. The tension in their relationship further worsens when Bernadette starts to yell like Howard's mother and gets a PhD, further rubbing in the fact he does not have one. One thing he did to get her back was play "Bernadette" on The Cheesecake Factory piano, which creeped out Penny. However, Bernadette thought it was very romantic. During "The Stag Convergence", Bernadette was telling Penny about a website set up by Howard with facts about their family histories, she said that at one time in Poland both their families were neighbors and Penny said "Aww, that's cool." In reply, Amy whispered to Penny, "No, it's not. I will explain it to you later." (Amy is referring to the ). Later in the same episode, Bernadette got mad with Howard after hearing about some of his previous creepy sexual exploits which Raj mentioned during his toast at Howard's bachelor party. She tells Penny that she thought he was a sweet little guy who lived with his mother and questioned how she could now marry a man that she didn't really know. Howard apologizes and tells her that all that was past and that she has made him a better man. After this apology, Bernadette forgives him. In "The Launch Acceleration", Howard is relieved when his space flight is canceled. Then NASA reschedules it to before the wedding. Bernadette tells him to go and that the wedding can take place after he returns because she won't stand between him as his dream of traveling to space, the final frontier. In "The Countdown Reflection", Howard gives her a necklace with a star pendant. After he puts it on her, he tells her that she must briefly return it to him so that he can take into space with him. In this way, Bernadette will have a star that was in space after which he says, "Take that every guy who ever bought you anything!" Just before Howard left for Russia, he and Bernadette get married. They are unable to have a ceremony at the City Hall because there are limited spots available before he is to go to space and naturally, the office does not believe his reason for being unable to delay the wedding. Their friends, however, all get ordained as ministers and married them instead. During "The Date Night Variable", Bernie insists that Howard tells his mother that they are moving out of her house, though Howard told his mother that they were reconsidering the move. Howard returns from space in "The Re-Entry Minimization" and Bernadette meets him at the airport and has him all to herself, but falls asleep due to her allergy medication. In "The Habitation Configuration", Bernadette gets Howard to move his stuff out of his old room. Even though he does do it, she doesn't want her husband to break his mother's heart and they go back to spend the night there. In "The Bakersfield Expedition", she develops an interest in comic books and Thor's hammer. In "The Deception Verification", Bernadette must deals with the effects of her mother-in-law's estrogen cream after Howard absorbs at lot applying to his mother's back. He becomes very moody, cranky and effeminate. In "The Workplace Proximity", after Amy starts working at Caltech, Howard mentions that he wouldn't want to be working with Bernadette all day long. Sheldon repeats his comments in front of Bernadette who confronts Howard and then tells him not to come home after he lies about it. Later they apologize to each other. Howard promised to turn over a new leaf and make her his priority, after he finished the new Batman game with Raj making Bernadette mad again. In "The Romance Resonance", Howard writes the song "If I didn't have you" to be accompanied by his friends for the anniversary of their first date. Bernadette misses the date since she has to go into quarantine so Howard brings his piano to the hospital and everyone sings it to her. She finds the song amazing. In "The Cooper Extraction", Amy points out to the gang that most of them would not know each other if Sheldon had not been part of their lives. Bernadette feels that if she had seen Howard at The Cheesecake Factory, she would have found him cute, but would have been turned off by Raj and Howard's close interaction: Raj was spoon feeding him. In "The Septum Deviation", Raj learns that his parents are getting divorce lawyers. It seems over the years they did not communicate and let a lot of little things boil over until they hated each other. Bernadette worries about their marriage and Howard is reluctant to describe what bothers him about Bernadette. Howard has been through couple's therapy (with Raj) and one trick is to describe what one loves about the other. It starts out fine, but then gets petty as they sarcastically tell each other what bothers in pseudo-supportive terms. Howard started calling her Bernie after hearing it from her ex-boyfriend, the very tall, Glenn. In the Season 9 episode "The Valentino Submergence", she mentions that she is pregnant with their first child. In "The Positive Negative Reaction", she tells Howard the news. Howard is at first freaked out a the responsibility of raising a child and then embraces the future as much as Bernie does. Characteristics Despite her high-pitched tone which makes her come off as friendly and innocent Bernadette showed signs of a passive-aggressive personality, she has a short-temper, but is still friendly, nice, sweet, and extremely devoted towards her friends and husband, Howard. Bernadette is the financial provider of her marriage and in doing so she constantly albeit unintentionally emasculates her husband, she took a commanding tone and was extremely competitive possibly due to growing with up with older siblings. When trying to win Rajesh's scavenger hunt, she spoke to her teammate, Leonard the way a drill sergeant would, using insults and yelling to motivate him and lying to Leonard about his relationship with Penny. Bernadette has no interest in children as her younger siblings made her life hellish, this was also shown during Howard's magician act, she spoke towards her audience in an aggressive voice, but veiled it within a kind tone, as you would speak to an infant. Ironically Bernadette in some way does have a child as due to her husband's Oedipal Condition, the relationship between Howard and herself their relationship was more of a mother-son relationship than a husband-wife. Bernadette created actually created a chore chart for Howard and she does most of the housework around their home while Howard plays video games. Career Bernadette worked at the Cheesecake Factory with Penny to pay off her debts in graduate school, studying to become a microbiologist. She met Howard at work as Penny introduced the couple. In the present, Bernadette has received her PhD and was offered a job at a big pharmaceutical company named Zangen. Although her exact income is never specified, it is stated that she makes very good money (a "butt load") and that it greatly exceeds Howard's income. Trivia *Bernadette was raised Catholic (though Melissa Rauch is Jewish). Given her her father's disapproval of Vatican II, it is implied that she grew up in the Traditionalist Catholic household. *Bernadette's normal speaking voice is much higher than her actress's (Melissa Rauch's) normal speaking voice. Melissa once said that she based Bernadette's voice on her mother's voice, minus the New Jersey accent. However, in one instance Bernadette momentarily had a big booming voice when arguing with Howard, causing everyone to remark of its similarity to Howard's recently deceased mother. *Bernadette is 4 ft 11 in (1.50 m) tall http://www.celebheights.com/s/Melissa-Rauch-47738.html the height of Melissa Rauch. Her character has been described as "only four feet tall" by Mr. Rostenkowski in "The Fish Guts Displacement". *Bernadette seems out of character during her first appearances on the show. It seems she was originally supposed to be portrayed as almost a dim-witted blonde by taking things literally and not understanding even the simplest of ideas. She mentions this fact in "The Alien Parasite Hypothesis", where she says she is much smarter than Howard, but in order to protect his manhood, she acted dumber. *Despite being an adult and living on her own, her mother still picks out her clothes for her. *Bernadette says the most exciting thing she gets to work with in microbiology is yeast. *In "The Shiny Trinket Maneuver", Bernadette revealed that she hates children because she was forced to babysit her younger siblings as her mother worked full-time. *Bernadette met Howard while she was still waitressing at the Cheesecake Factory with Penny. *Her last name is revealed to be Rostenkowski in "The Love Car Displacement". The name is of Polish origins, although in Czech "rostenka" means "rumpsteak" or (sexy) "girl". *Bernadette also knows a lot about physics (mostly experimental physics). In "The Gorilla Experiment", she expressed her interest in Leonard's area of work involving fundamental tests of quantum mechanics and electron accelerator. *Bernadette says that if she hadn't taken up microbiology, she would have either become a physicist or an ice dancer "The Gorilla Experiment" (S3E10). *Bernadette isn't good at lying as she went to a Catholic school when corporal punishment was still allowed and they "whipped" the ability to lie out of her. *When she gets very angry, her voice changes to one similar to Howard's mother, to which Howard said "she sounds sexy when she's angry". *In "The Roommate Transmogrification", she announced that her dissertation had been accepted and she will get her Ph.D. soon. She also announced that she had been head-hunted by a big pharmaceutical company. *Bernadette doesn't like magic, science fiction, high school and role playing games, either in the bedroom or as in Dungeons and Dragons. However, in "The Weekend Vortex", she is shown to enjoy the MMORPG Star Wars: The Old Republic. *A puppy once bit Bernadette in the face, causing her to fervently dislike puppies. *She is 4 ft. 1 in. tall and has to use a stool to reach her apartment door peephole. She also complains about having trouble seeing over the dashboard while driving, being unable to play Twister, to go on roller coaster rides, or to reach the floor when she sits on chairs (although this latter difficulty is not normally seen). *Bernadette once dated a former teacher of hers who stood 6'7", which made Howard jealous. *In "The Psychic Vortex", Bernadette revealed that she gets hungry by watching flesh-eating bacteria skeletonize small rodents. *In "The Gorilla Experiment", Bernadette claimed that she does not get a lot of Howard's jokes, but laughs anyway since he lights up every time she laughs. *Bernadette compares Howard's sense of humor to those of stand-up comedians. *In "The Vengeance Formulation", when Howard sang a song and played the piano at the Cheesecake Factory as a way to apologize to Bernadette, she said that it was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for her. *She blames her small size on her mother smoking during pregnancy. *Bernadette was bullied in school by a girl called Tammy Bodnick, who once hid her clothes from her locker after gym and left an elf costume in there. The problem was, the costume was too big. *Bernadette has a younger brother named Joey and four other unidentified siblings. And through Howard, she has a half-brother-in-law named Josh. *Bernadette has some of the qualities of Howard's mother like when she yells and how she dotes over Howard without Howard really noticing the similarities. *Howard's mother seems happy with Howard dating Bernadette, but never gave an answer to marriage. She did call her "my future daughter-in-law, the doctor", though in "The Roommate Transmogrification". *Bernadette is Polish and some of her family lived near Howard's family in Poland in the 20th century. *The logo on Bernadette's lab coat indicates that the pharmaceutical company she works for is called Zangen, though the name has never been discuss by the characters out loud. * Bernadette and Raj are the only characters of the social group whose parents have both been seen on-camera - Sheldon's father is deceased since Sheldon was a child, Howard's father abandoned him and his mother when Howard was eleven, while Leonard's father and Penny's mother and Stuart's mother and father have both/all been mentioned and presumed, actually really alive, however there has been no appearance or mention of Amy's father. * Bernadette has the longest personal name of the social group. * After Bernadette had joined the regular cast Melissa Rauch said that the writers were going to show that Bernadette had a darker side. This concept can probably be seen in her confrontational nature and the fact that she gets hungry watching flesh-eating bacteria devour rodents. * Bernadette and Emily Sweeney are the only female characters in the current main cast who never dated Stuart Bloom. *Bernadette, Stuart and Emily are the only members of the current main cast who haven't met Sheldon's mother Mary Cooper yet; however, all of them, minus Emily, had not met Leonard's mother Beverly Hofstadter until "The Celebration Experimentation", but unfortunately didn't talk. *Bernadette wears a short necklace carrying a five-pointed star which is the necklace that Howard took into space for her. Howard asked for her to return it and then he said, "When I come home, you will have a star that was actually, in space. She has a star that has actually been in space." Gallery Bernadette phone amy.jpg|The many faces of Bernadette. Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz.png|Bernadette at work. S6EP03 - Bernadette.jpg|Demonstrating gravity to her gravity-free astronaut husband. Twv- Bernadette.jpg|Firing at her computer screen. The werewolf transformation bernadette.jpg|Skyping with Howard down in Houston. .The.Shiny.Trinket.Maneuver. Bernadette.jpg|Bernie. Bernadette holding magic equipment.jpg|Shoe shopping. Bernadette serves soup to the needy.png|Stealing from the donation box. Bernadette remembering her school years.jpg|Penny's top looks like a dress on her. Bernadette3.png|Bernadette. Bernadette.jpg|Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz. Bernadette trying on dress.jpg|Bernadette trying on Penny's top. Bernadette-R.png|Bernadette. Belt3.jpg|I went to Catholic School! Song7.png|Bernadette loves the song Howard wrote for her. bernadette in a wedding dress.jpg|Bernadette trying out a wedding dress with Amy the maid of honor recording the session. Herb9.jpg|She realizes she is getting a proposal. Belt2.jpg|Bernadette storming out of Raj's apartment. Melissa Rauch as Bernadette.jpg|Cute Bernadette. Star wars big bang 535x300.jpg|Bernadette's Star Wars: The Old Republic Jedi Consular with purple robes. Bit2.jpg|Why can't you stay the night? Ein4.jpg|My mother used to run an illegal daycare facility. S205.jpg|Bernadette watching Howard throw out the first pitch at an L.A. Angels game. Nova20.png|Dressed up to party in Las Vegas. Nova15.png|Shaking her drunken booty. Eq17.png|Emily shocks Bernadette with her Cinderella horror trivia. Urn13.png|You're feeling a little "blue"-berry. Asd9.png|Bernadette in a 1999 beauty pageant. Gilb5.jpg|In a 1999 Miss California Quiznos beauty pageant. Pants77.png|Stuart, rule number one in the house is pants have to be worn. Pants51.png|I am not your mother! Pants46.png|You three lazy teen-agers are going to clean the kitchen from top to bottom. Hs24.png|Four hours of your life wasted. Hs20.png|Bored Bernadette. TO10.png|It's okay between two consenting adults. TO46.png|You know which yogurt I mean. TO98.png|Howard Joel Wolowitz!! You get back here!! Tj18.png|Listening to her husband play in their band. Fenc10.png|Trying to help out Stuart. HS28.png|Working on finding Amy a date. Doc37.png|Talking to Howard about having children. Doc36.png|Talking to Howard about having children. Ash24.png|Plotting to spy on Amy's date. Ash17.png|Ames! What are YOU doing here? Aq37.png|Laughing that Howard now does have to help at the soup kitchen. Kl68.png|Talking to Amy about having a man to her apartment. Kl49.png|Bernie thinks that the guys stalking of their fan is creepy. It could be romantic.jpg|It could be romantic. Bet30.png|Talking about Sheldon's gift options. Bet28.png|It could be romantic. Bet57.png|"No. they're not," jokes Bernadette. Iss35.png|Housekeeping. Iss28.png|Stuart is leaving. Fe54.png|Remember Emily. Fe53.png|Cooking. VV11.png|We'll just wait. VV10.png|We'll have to wait to tell Howard that I'm pregnant. Pos2.jpg|we are the champions. Pn25.png|Doctor won't let me do that. Pn21.png|I'm pregnant. Pn11.png|Like this pregnancy test, I'm positive. Pn10.png|Yeah, I'm sure. Pn8.png|A little secret. Pn5.png|We are family. All of my sisters and me. Pn63.png|Howard singing to his wife. Pn57.png|The Posse singing to the soon to be mom. Pn38.png|I'm pregnant. BA76.png|Sheldon liked Bernie's birthday toast. Kt26.png Kt12.png ju13.png|Bernadette in Howard’s lab. ju24.png|Bernadette. Bg44.png Bg16.png Bg12.png gt14.png|I'm feeling fine. Just a little tired VIN7.png tt38.png tt49.png tt60.png tt74.png Tcc-16.jpg Tcc-14.jpg fl51.png|Bernadette trying to help Penny. fl72.png|Are you okay? Been in there awhile. fl73.png|Listening to her husband interview himself in the bathroom. rv14.png|Watching Amy work into the wedding party. rv36.png|You know that that was not a documentary. rv74.png|Oh, it was you following us. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Scientists Category:Biologists Category:Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howardette Category:Howard's Women Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:The Wolowitzs Category:The Rostenkowskis Category:Sheldon Cooper's Council Of Ladies Category:Featured Article Category:Articles With Photos Category:Girlfriend Category:Penny's Posse Category:Married Category:Moved Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Aunts Category:Pregnant Category:No appearances before Season 3 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 9 Category:Blondes Category:Bernie Category:Bullies Category:Mothers Category:Catholic Category:Zangen